


The blue badge

by lalois



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Banter, Boys Being Boys, Confessions, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Idiots in Love, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Nerdiness, Phone Calls & Telephones, Talking, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 05:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalois/pseuds/lalois
Summary: Ryo is crazy with SNS. Twitter is making Ryo crazy. Ohkura is merely trying to sleep at night, but Ryo's SNS meddle in.





	The blue badge

**Author's Note:**

> Follows Ryo's first tweets and his chase to the verified blue badge. Mention RL inserts.

5th October 2019

It's 3:49 AM when Ohkura's mobile rings.

  
_> It's me! <  
"..."_

__  
> Tacchon, it's me! <  
"... I was sleeping."

__  
> I got verified, Tatsu, I got it! <  
"... Mh?"  
> They finally assigned me the fuckin' verified badge!!! <  
"... verified what?"  
> The verified badge. The blue, tiny, cute badge. YUP~ <

  
Ohkura can literally feel Ryo's glee throughout the phone call, but he cannot grasp the reason why and thus, he's at a loss for words. Other than being quite sleepy.

  
_> Isn't it great? Isn't it?? <_  
"What?"  
> That I'm Ryo Nishikido! <  
"..."

__  
> Ohkura, are you still awake? <  
"Mmmmmmmmmh... "  
> Don't fall asleep again! It's important! <

_"Mmh. What were you saying?"_

_> That I'm Ryo Nishikido! <_

_"... I have to admit I don't get you, Ryochan."_

_> Eh? <_  
"I know that you're Ryo Nishikido. I've always known. I know it very well."  
> I know you know, you moron. <  
"You know, I always repeat it in my mind, especially when you're in my bed, that it's Ryo Nishikido lying there for real, and-"  
> It's not about you I'm talking about, you idiot! <  
"Then... who is it?"  
> Twitter. <  
"... Twitter."  
> Yup. Twitter. <  
"Then why are you calling me in the middle of the night, instead of calling Twitter?"  
> Because it's IMPORTANT, you idiot! < Ryo barks over the phone, and the noise that follows tells Ohkura that Ryo has hung up.

  
The drummer blinks. He shakes his head then, puts his mobile back on the bedside table and ducks under the duvet to go back to sleep.

  
But then, he can almost hear Ryo weeping in his mind, and before a nightmare can taunt his sleep he sits on the bed, shakes his head again, retrieves the mobile and dials the shortcut.

  
He sighs from relief when he hears Ryo replying immediately.  
_> You're a moron, <_ he hears him grumbling over the phone.  
_"I probably am,"_ Ohkura patiently replies. "_But can you please explain again? To this sleepy idiot, can you explain, please?"_

__  
> It's Twitter. <   
"And Twitter did what, exactly?"  
> They assigned me the awesome blue badge! The one that confirms that I am the only and only and real Ryo Nishikido. That I'm hacker-proof, basically. <  
"I see."

__  
> It was hard, you know? < Ryo happily tweets. > I had to endure five fuckin' days without a badge and without even knowing how to get one! I even pretended I had a verified account by faking my name and adding a blue heart to the name account. <  
"... Blue heart?"  
> Yep. To resemble the blue badge, you know... <

  
Ohkura scratches his head.  
_"I don't get it... 'get it', Ryochan. How 'bout you send me some screenshots of your mobile so I can see myself?"  
> Nope, I wanna you to see it with your very own eyes. Please. I wanna show you my followers list, the trends and- <  
"But it's 4:00 AM and I wanna sleep, Ryochan..."  
> Hey, I'm not sleeping either. <  
"It's not my fault though, while it's your fault if I-"  
> Can I come, Tatsu? Please? <  
_Ohkura sighs, closing his lids.  
_"... I'll wait, okay?"_

_  
_Ohkura doesn't even listen to Ryo's squeal, for he simply leans back on the pillow hoping for a quick nap before Ryo's arrival. But the doorbell rings immediately instead, and he's caught off guard in bed with a jolt.

  
He curses while dragging his feet to the threshold, and once he opens the door he can barely notice that Ryo's beam suddenly turns into a frown.

  
_"Since when exactly did you get the habit of frantically texting me right outside my place, Ryochan?"  
"What's with the pink hair, Ohkura?"_

__  
"My turn for questions, you nomad dude. If you were here already, why didn't you come in straight?"  
"I didn't want you to think I was barging in, in the black of night."  
"That's what you're doing anyway, though."  
"But I asked for permission first. So... may I come in? Please?"  
Ohkura rolls his eyes, and shifts aside to let him in and close the door behind Ryo.

  
_"So, how come the pink hair?"_  
"It's purple, actually."  
"Whatever."

_  
"And why making a fuss over purple hair when you're the one making a fuss over a blue badge?"  
_Ryo unexpectedly grins.__  
"Idiot. But you've got a point."

__  
"... my hair is no news, anyway. Didn't you see me on TV? Didn't you see us all?"  
Ryo slumps on the couch and doesn't reply.  
"... You didn't, right?"

_  
"I've been busy."  
"Yeah, Twitter-busy, I noticed,_" Ohkura glares at him.  
_"It's all new. And... quite funny, actually_," Ryo admits.

  
_"... Funny."  
"Yup, funny,"_ Ryo nods. _"Oh c'mon, Tatsu, please don't look at me like that, I'm-"_  
"I cannot help being slightly bitter, Ryochan," the drummer snaps. "It does still hurts. And even though everyday is a blessing anyway, I miss you every damn day. Have you got the slightest idea of the vastness of this, have you?  
Only when I sleep... I'm not haunted by thoughts about you. Us. The group you parted ways from. And then you call me out of nowhere right in the middle of my sleep for the fucking Twitter thing and-"  
"You're right. I'm an idiot. And above all, I'm always asking you more than you should bear on your shoulders and... I'm sorry. I know that I am the biggest asshole on Earth."

__  
"I'm glad you know, at least. Does dear Twitter mention also that thing, among your many other qualities?"  
"Wanna see?" Ryo asks, offering Ohkura his mobile phone.

  
The drummer narrows his eyes, but accepts the offer and sits down beside Ryo, scrolling down his Twitter entries.

  
_"I cannot find the asshole mention."_  
"Up here. Can I show you? Here. Look."  
" -Aspiring artist, actor, and whatever I can do-. Where's the asshole thing, Ryochan?"  
"Here."

  
And what Ohkura can perceive next, is a peck timidly left on his right cheek.

  
"_It's very asshole of me, isn't it?"_ Ryo murmurs, leaning back just a little, yet enough to look at Ohkura's disbelieved eyes.  
_"Very much. I agree."_

__  
"You look cute in pink, Tatsu."  
"It's purple. And I won't fall for this, just so you know."  
"I know. But I wanted to be here, despite your anger. I wanted to show you how I'm feeling these days, despite us choosing separate ways for work. I chose not to lie to you. To the guys. I don't want to. Never."

_  
_Ohkura stares at him, and Ryo swallows deeply.  
_"You can slap me, Tatsu. I've been ready for that ever since I came here tonight."_

__  
"Am I being that obvious?"  
"Kinda."

_  
_Ohkura slowly leans in, letting his forehead rest against Ryo's temple.   
_"Five days of SNS and you've already become a trend setter; five days of us being apart and you're screwing up all the hints I send you, jeez..."_

  
The drummer takes Ryo's hand into his, tentatively.  
_"I know... I know what you did, Ryochan. I saw the video Nakamura-san took for you especially. I noticed... things. Ace's shoes, your green coat, your yellow bag. I know you left but you'll never be leaving us for good at the same time. And I cried, you know. Because I cannot help it, I cried."_

_  
"I've also read your j-web reply_," Ryo murmurs, turning his head slightly so that to plant another soft kiss on the drummer's nose, and then let it brush against his own.

  
"_How did you know it was a reply?"_

_"I'm not THAT dense yet. You Club8 dude."_

_"Am I being that obvious again?" _

_"I would rather prefer calling you an idiot, instead."_

_"What for?"_

_"Caring for me to that extent, Tatsu. Showing it off like that. You're a fool."_

_"Pink-haired guys are weird, didn't you know?"_

_"... Wasn't it purple?"_

Ohkura gently slaps the back of Ryo's hand, and they both chuckle.

_"How did you manage to find what I wrote on the web, even?"_  
"Twitter re-tweets, of course."  
"... You've not been granted a blue badge for nothing apparently, you Mister Verified."

Ryo grins, and so does Ohkura.

_"So, is there some other Twitter-wonder you wish to show me or do you reckon we could maybe go back to sleep now?"_

_"... Am I staying? You hate it, having people to sleep in your bed."_

_“You’re not ‘people’, you Twitter boy. And besides, this idiot has to have you verified.”_

_“You what?!”_

_"You definitely outta sleep instead of letting SNS drive you crazy already. And maybe your fans would also appreciate it, if you stopped tweeting things in the middle of the night. Please don't make it already so hard for them... you've just started after all, haven't you?"_

Ryo muses.

_"Offering me to gain also a green badge from you, aren't you?"_

_"Purple."_

_"Pink."_

_"Whatever. Told ya you'll be Ohkura-verified tomorrow morning, that's for sure."_

_"No need for Twitter?"_

_"Not at all."_

_"How about Insta-"_

_"Shut up and kiss me, Ryochan Verified Nerd Nishikido."_

Ryo obeys, and that's for the best.


End file.
